1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, a device information display method, and a computer-readable storage medium. In particular, the invention relates to an information processing apparatus, a device information display method, and a computer readable storage medium, which are suitably used for displaying information related to a device corresponding to a plurality of protocols on an information processing apparatus side.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, with a development of a network infrastructure, a network-based printer, a copier, a facsimile, a scanner, a digital camera, and an apparatus provided with these multiple functions (peripheral apparatuses) are being rapidly spread. Along with this setting up for such a network-based peripheral apparatus, that is, user operations for installing a driver for the peripheral apparatus into an information processing apparatus and internal controls are devised in various manners.
As the network-based peripheral apparatuses become widely used, a technology is being developed of searching for a peripheral apparatus which provides various services via a network and controlling the peripheral, apparatus from an information processing apparatus such as a personal computer (client terminal apparatus). As such a technology, for example, UPnP (Universal Plug and Play) exists, which is standardized by UPnP Forum (http://www.upnp.org/). In addition, as a similar technology, Devices Profile for web Services exists, specifications of which are disclosed at W3C (http://www.w3.org/) on the internet. Furthermore, as a technology similar to this Devices Profile for web Services, WSD (web Services on Devices) also exists.
As the technology related to these fields, a technology described in US 2006/0184510 (corresponding to Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-334751) exists.